starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Rothana
| Afbeelding = 250px | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Quiberon Sector | stelsel = Rothana System | zonnen = | manen = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = | rotatietijd = | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = | klimaat = Koud | zwaartekracht = | terrein = Bergen | water = | bezienswaardig = Rothana Heavy Engineering | inheemse = Arctic Horny Whelmer | gemigreerde = Mensen | taal = Basic | inwoners = | hoofdstad = | munt = | staatsvorm = | affiliatie= Kuat Drive Yards }} Rothana was een planeet die werd ontdekt door Kuat Drive Yards en in de Clone Wars een zeer belangrijke rol speelde. Ligging & Leven Rothana lag ten zuidoosten van de Core Worlds tegen de grens met Wild Space aan, ten oosten van de Triellus Trade Route. Rothana was een koude planeet met koude windstromingen. Een van de locale levensvormen was een Arctic Horny Whelmer. Geschiedenis Rothana werd rond 800 BBY ontdekt door verkenners in een pover ontgonnen gebied in de Outer Rim. Zij verkochten de locatie van de planeet door aan Kuat Drive Yards. KDY was verbaasd door de enorme rijkdom aan grondstoffen en mineralen op Rothana en het stuurde Quiberon Kuat naar de planeet met duizenden arbeiders en schepen. Tijdens zijn leven maakte Quiberon Kuat van Rothana een planeet met mijnwerken, fabrieken en scheepswerven, die Rothana Heavy Engineering werden genoemd, een divisie van KDY. Rothana was een perfecte plaats om geheime onderzoeken te verrichten. Industriële spionage was schering en inslag in de Core Worlds en Rothana was enkel bereikbaar via geheime Hyperspace Routes. Hierdoor werd het een van KDY's belangrijkste troeven en een van zijn best bewaarde geheimen. Schepen die niet door KDY waren gemaakt, mochten Rothana niet bezoeken en zelfs niet alle schepen van KDY zelf kregen rechtstreeks toestemming. Ze moesten op het kruispunt van de Triellus Trade Route en de Manda Merchant Route beveiligde coördinaten en codes downloaden om naar een jump becon van Rothana Heavy Engineering te reizen. Met de code werden mijnvelden, die naar Rothana leidden, tijdelijk uitgeschakeld. Wie Rothana bezocht, zag een ganse hoop scheepswerven die de planeet omringden en tal van grote docking bays die werden bewaakt door de eigen Kuati Corporate Security Fleet. De Rothanians waren door hun langdurige periode van afzondering zelfs vreemd door Kuati. Het belangrijkste project dat RHE ooit aanvaardde was Project Icefang in 31 BBY. De miljarden werden door een mysterieuze klant overhandigd en de plannen werden goedgekeurd om talloze voertuigen, gunships, cruisers en artilleriewapens te fabriceren om een massief leger te bevoorraden. Om de veiligheid te garanderen, kreeg KDY financiële middelen om een speciale Hyperspace Route, de Quiberon Line, aan te leggen van Rothana naar Kamino waar het leger zou worden getraind en gemaakt. Die route werd door de jaren heen gebruikt om de nieuwe voertuigen van RHE regelmatig over te brengen en hen te testen. Tijdens de Clone Wars werkte RHE constant om de Republic te bevoorraden. De CIS probeerde eveneens om de locatie van Rothana te pakken te krijgen en om de fabrieken er te vernietigen. Met de oprichting van het Galactic Empire verdween de geheimzinnigheid rond Rothana dat werd geplaatst in de Quiberon Sector. Toegang tot de planeet bleef zeer beperkt en Rothana bleef zowel bewaakt door het Empire als door de vloten van Kuat. Achter de Schermen *Auteur Curtis Saxton zei dat Rothana werd genoemd na tussenkomst van George Lucas toen hij werkte aan de 'Cross-Sections' van AotC. Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: T-15 *The Essential Guide to Warfare *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Geonosis and the Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Sneeuwplaneten category:Leden van het Galactic Empire